I need to tell you something
by twistie2512
Summary: Chloe breaks up with Tom and goes and stays at Beca's.


**I need to tell you something**

 **Twistie**

 **Summary:**

Chloe turns up at Beca's door really upset. There is a sex scene so if you don't want to read it don't. I own nothing in regards to PP

 **Work Text:**

There is a constant knock that keeps happening in Beca's head. She was sure that she hadn't drunk that much after her gig last night to justify the noise. But the noise just won't stop. As she starts to wake more from her sleep, she realizes that it not a knocking in her head but at her front door. So she stumbles to see who is waking her at this ungodly hour.

She opens the door with one eye open and doesn't even have time to focus as she is rushed by a body that collides with hers. She manages to hang on enough to the body that is in her arms so that she doesn't fall over with the impact. All she can see is the red mane that is covering her face. She can feel Chloe sobbing in her arms. She wakes up immediately.

"Chloe what is it? Are you ok?"

Chloe can't speak, she in just hanging on to Beca like her life depends on it. So all Beca can do is hold her back. When Chloe's crying subsides a little, Beca kicks the door shut with her foot, afraid of taking her arms away from around Chloe and leads Chloe to the sofa. Beca takes a seat and Chloe automatically lays down on the sofa and puts her head in Beca's lap. Beca starts to play with Chloe's hair to try to calm her down. It does almost immediately.

"Chloe are you ok? Do you need a doctor?"

Beca feels Chloe shake her head and so she stops asking questions. She knows Chloe will talk to her when she is ready, so all she does is sits there and strokes Chloe's hair until Chloe falls asleep. With the warmth of Chloe in her lap and the gentle sound of her breathing, Beca starts to dose off too.  
Beca is awoken again but this time it is to the smell of cooking. She finds herself laying on the sofa with a blanket pulled up over her. She pulls herself up and looks over the back of the sofa and sees Chloe in her kitchen cooking.

"Hey Chlo?"

"Hey yourself." answers Chloe. "You hungry?"

"Yep" Beca stretches "You Ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Um I don't know, you might have appeared to be a little bit upset when you got here, so I was just wondering?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just needed a friendly face. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't you know that? I am always here for you. But do you wanna talk about it."

"No"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok, then what's for breakfast?"

"Well you don't have much. I ducked out and bought some have bacon and eggs, so that is what you are getting. I will do some shopping later."

"Chlo you don't have to shop for me."

"Well I have a bit of a favor to ask. I was hoping that I could stay a few days, so really I would be doing the shopping for us. And if I can stay, buying the food would be the least I could do."

"Chloe, what about Tom?"

"I really don't want to talk about it please? If I can't stay, that's ok. I will give Aubrey a call. It is just I need some time and the first place I thought of was here with you. I know I am asking a lot but.."

"Chlo you can be here as long as you need."

And before Beca can get any more words out she is crashed tackled onto the sofa by Chloe.  
"Thank you so much. I knew I could count on you."

"Always!" Beca replies

Chloe jumps back off Beca and heads back to the kitchen. Beca just lays there, wondering if this was really such a good idea. She had spent her time since college trying to get over the feelings she had for her best friend. She never did. Chloe had been the reason she had broke up with Jesse, it wasn't fair to stay with him when she was in love with somebody else. And it wasn't fair that she tell Chloe how she felt either, she was with Tom. It's only just for a few days, she tells herself, it will be ok.  
Beca lays in her bed later that night, wondering what was going on with Chloe. Chloe still hadn't said anything and Beca really didn't want to push.

Beca was almost asleep when she heard it, very faintly but she could definitely hear it. Chloe was crying. She jumps out of bed to find her best friend. Beca doesn't say anything she just crouches down next to Chloe and starts stroking her hair.

"Chlo, please talk to me, maybe I can help?"

Chloe just shakes her head.

"Ok then come on, sleep with me, maybe that way we might both get some sleep."

Chloe gets up from the couch and grabs Beca's hand that she had out and follows Beca to her room. Beca lays back down and Chloe does too. Except that Chloe puts her head on Beca's chest and Beca wraps her arm around Chloe's waist. They had done it a thousand times before, it was nothing new but Beca couldn't help the tightness in her chest as she felt the warmth of Chloe seep into every pore. It's just for a few days she tells herself as she drifts off to sleep.

For the first few days, there was the same routine, Beca would wake to and empty bed only to find Chloe making breakfast for the two of them. They would both go to the daytime jobs and Beca would come home to find Chloe cooking dinner. They would eat and Beca would ask Chloe if she wanted to talk. And Chloe would always reply no. Chloe would start the night off sleeping on the sofa but Beca would hear Chloe crying again and would call her name from the doorway and Chloe would get up when she heard Beca say her name and follow her to her room.

After the first week, Beca was finding it hard to keep her feelings in check. It was nice playing house with Chloe, and if it was more possible, she was finding herself falling for her best friend harder than she had before. But for the sake of getting a peaceful night sleep, when Chloe started to set up the sofa bed, she told her not to bother. Chloe didn't cry when she was with Beca and Beca wanted an unbroken sleep. Well that what she told herself anyway.

"Chloe" Beca started over dinner one night "I love you, you know that and no I am not trying to kick you out but I think you should talk about why you are here?

Chloe thought for a minute "I broke up with Tom."

"I guessed that since you have been living with me for two weeks and you haven't mentioned him but why?"

"I am not ready to talk about that yet, is that ok?

"Of course it is, but when you are ready I am here. And my home is your home for as long as you need."

"You don't know how much I appriate that. And when I am ready to talk, it will be to you. I can't thank you enough."

"Chlo you don't have to thank me. I am always here for you."

"I know and I love you for that."

So a couple of weeks have turned into a month and Chloe still hasn't talked about why she is here. Not that Beca minds, in fact she loves it. It had actually gotten to a point where she is scared Tom is going to call and Chloe is going to leave. Not that she doesn't want Chloe to be happy because she does. It is just Beca is happy, really really happy. So instead of staying after her gig at the club, Beca decided to go straight home. All she was looking forward to was getting in her bed and knowing that Chloe would feel her next to her and cuddle in.

But when Beca got home she heard music playing, she knew the song and knew what the song meant. Was Titanium still Chloe's lady jam after all this time? Ok she thinks to herself, what do I do? Do I go back out the door and wait half an hour and come back, do I sit in the living room and wait till she finished. Nope can't do that, just thinking about what Chloe was doing in her bed was tuning Beca on. She realized that she couldn't sit there, so she grabbed her keys and quietly snuck out.  
When she got back home, she heard the shower running, she went into her bedroom and sung out to Chloe that she was home. She sat on the bed waiting, trying not to think about Chloe and Titanium. Chloe came out a few minutes later.

"What you still doing up Chlo? I thought you would be asleep."

"Couldn't sleep, seems I need my cuddle buddy to actually fall asleep these days."

"So I am your cuddle buddy am I? You make me sound like a pillow."

"The best pillow I have ever had."

Beca just rolls her eyes. "So you wanna get some sleep or watch something on TV?"

"TV is good, but I am hungry. Can we order a pizza?"

"Sure you go order and I will jump in and have a quick shower."

Chloe goes out to the kitchen to order the pizza, and Beca heads to the bathroom. What she didn't expect is to find Chloe's little toy sitting on the side of the bath.

"Um Chloe" Beca calls out

"What did you change your mind?"

"Ah no, but I think you left something in the bathroom."

Chloe comes running in to the bathroom looking very embarrassed. "Sorry about that."  
Beca not used to seeing Chloe embarrassed decided to see if she could make Chloe get any redder "So Titanium still gets the juices going then?"

"Oh my god, you heard"

Beca's laughing now and Chloe not one used to being embarrassed decided that two can play at that game "Well you know being here with you has brought up a lot of old memories, and you know titanium and a certain girl singing in the shower has always had an effect on me, so Titanium seemed appropriate."

Seeing Beca go red gave Chloe a sense of satisfaction, so she smile and left the bathroom. Beca just stands there trying to work out if Chloe was just saying that she had just got off while thinking about her. Beca manages to undress and jump in the shower, but she can't get Titanium out of her head.  
Chloe has been living with Beca for about two months now, and things have gotten a little bit weirder in Beca's opinion. Chloe no longer waits for Beca to be finished in the bathroom before she comes in to clean her teeth, or when Beca asks Chloe to hurry up because she needs something in there, Chloe just tells her to come in, saying she's confident about all of this, making them both laugh.

So yeah, Beca feels like they are a couple, they act like it in every way except the sex. There is none of that, not that it's killing Beca at all, because nope her frustrations at having the person she loves lying next to her every night, cuddling into her doesn't drive her insane at all. They have even started kissing each other on the cheek when they leave for work. The first time Beca did this, she was about to freak out because she didn't mean to do it, it just sort of happened. But Chloe didn't even flinch, she had kissed her back and told her to have a good day.

One night they are lying in bed, and Chloe starts to hum Titanium.

"Are you ok there Chloe, would you like me to leave?"

"No, you could stay."

"Excuse me!"

"Well I was thinking, I did ask you about experimenting in college, we are here now alone and well…"

"Sure, great idea."

"What you will?"  
"Chloe come on, really?"

"Are you knocking me back a second time?"

"Chlo, I just don't want you know to mess things up. Things are good, yeah?"

"But they could be better." Chloe states as she runs her hand up and down over Beca's stomach.

Beca sure that Chloe can feel her stomach muscles contract under Chloe's touch, not to mention being able to hear her heart beat like a heavy metal band. Beca grabs Chloe's hand stopping it from moving. She looks at it, afraid to look in Chloe's eyes. She has wanted this for so long, does she take a leap of faith, hoping this won't stuff up their friendship and possibly turn into more, or does she protect her heart from getting completely smashed.

She finally looks up and meets Chloe's eyes. There was such a look at love in them that she couldn't help herself, she leant down and placed a small kiss against Chloe's soft lips. Chloe smiled into the kiss and pressed back, firm but soft, heated but not rushed. It was everything Beca had wished for.

Chloe pulled back from the kiss even thought she didn't want to. "Are you sure?"

Beca just nods.

"I don't want you to feel pressured?"

"Shut up Beale," Beca says before pulling Chloe's face towards her own, and pressing her lips against Chloe's.

Chloe was soft under Beca's touch. She had dreamed about this so often that she was a little scared that the reality would not live up to the dream. But it did and it was better. Being able to run her hands over Chloe's breast and to take her nipple in her mouth, to kiss her way down Chloe's body until she reached Chloe's centre, being able to taste Chloe, to put her fingers inside her and to feel how wet she was, how wet she was for Beca almost made Beca come just from being able to do all these things.

But feeling Chloe arch off the bed begging Beca to go harder made her more determined to give her an orgasm that would blow her mind. She added another finger and curled them inside pushing harder with each stroke and she sucked on her clit while flicking her tongue over it at the same time. It didn't take long for Chloe to call out her name as she cum. It really was the best sound Beca had ever heard. She slowed her strokes until Chloe grabbed her hand to stop her.

Chloe pulled Beca up and kissed her. "Oh my god Beca"

Beca was really looking embarrassed, but happy at the same time. She had just made love to Chloe, but now she was looking at Chloe to gauge if things had changed between them. It had, she could tell, there was more love than she had ever seen in Chloe's eyes, but they were darker than she had ever seen them. She soon figured out why they were darker, it was lust as Chloe roughly flipped their positions so that she was on top straddling her.

"So I thought we were experimenting, but it seems that somebody has been down this road before?" Chloe states

"Um, well, ah" is all Beca could manage to say

"I don't care." Chloe says as she runs her finger down Beca's neck until she reaches a nipple and pinches it, causing Beca to moan. "You have no idea how many times I have dreamt about this." as she pinches the other nipple.

Beca knows that she can't manage any proper words so all she can do it bite her lip to try and stop the moans. But it is useless as Chloe wraps her lips around Beca's swollen nipple. Fuck is the only word that manages to come out.

Chloe raises herself up "We will get to that." She smiles as she takes Beca other nipple in her mouth while playing with the other one with her fingers.

God this is hot, it all Beca can think. She feels Chloe start kissing her neck, right on the pulse point. She is not sure whether to concentrate on that and the mark she knows Chloe is leaving or the hand that is traveling down her stomach and between her legs. Ok so that's the one that pushes all other thoughts out of her head.

Beca's legs automatically open wider to give Chloe access. She can feel Chloe use her fingers to separate her lips and then slowly run one finger from her opening to her clit. It is so hot she shudders under the weight of Chloe.

"Don't you dare? I wanna taste you as you come for me." Chloe says huskily into Beca's ear.

All Beca can do is close her eyes and try to hold off the orgasm that had been building since this escapade started. Chloe wasn't helping matters by continuing to comment on just how wet Beca was and many times she had dreamt of being able to fuck her.

Beca's hips jumped off the mattress to met Chloe's hand when she felt her slide a finger inside her.

"You like that don't you?" Chloe asks

Beca just nods. Of course Chloe would be a dirty talker during sex.

"That won't do Beca I wanna hear you."

"God yes Chloe."

"Good." Chloe says as she enters another finger.

Beca moans as she feels Chloe inserting her fingers and almost pulling them right out before she plunges them straight back in. Then curling and twisting them before repeating the same process. Chloe can feel Beca start to tighten around her fingers so she kisses her way down Beca's body until she is sucking and flicking her tongue over Beca's clit. As Beca gets tighter, Chloe's tongue beings making longer strokes so that when her fingers enter Beca her tongue does to and on the withdrawal her tongue flicks hard against Beca's clit. Beca stills as the climax over takes her body, and Chloe slowly pulls her fingers out and starts blowing cold air onto Beca's swollen clit which make her shudder with the climax that she is feeling in every pulse point on her body.

Chloe kisses her way back up Beca's body as Beca lays there completely spent.

"Fuck dude."

Chloe just giggles.

"I guess I am not the only one who had done some experimenting before?" asks Beca

"No I have just a long time to think about what I would do to you if I ever got the chance. I guess some things just come naturally."

"Well you are a natural. God Chloe, I can barely move."

"Just think of what I could do if I got to practice" Chloe says raising her eyebrows

"Dude."

Chloe laughs again and curls into Beca's side and puts her head on her chest. "Just something to think about." Chloe says as she snuggles into Beca.

Beca lays there listening to Chloe's breathing as she falls asleep. Best night ever she thinks to herself before she drifts off herself.

The next morning she woken by the smell of Chloe's cooking, she wonders if Chloe's ok with what happened last night. She knew she was but she was in love with Chloe, maybe it was just experimentation on Chloe's side. How is she going to feel if that is all it was? There was no use laying in bed thinking the worst. Best get it over and done with.

Beca walks out into the kitchen after grabbing some clothes to put on. "Morning Chlo."

"Hey lover." Chloe says with a wink

Beca just shakes her head "So about last night?"

"Yeah"

"You ok with what happened"

Chloe walks over and wraps her arms around Beca's waist "I'm the one that suggested it, remember?

"Yeah I know I just want to make sure?"

"I am very happy about what happened last night." Chloe punctuates with a kiss.

"Good" Beca answers with a smile "Me too"

"Great then come and eat some breakfast so we can go and redo our first shower meeting, and have it end the way I wanted it to." Chloe says as she heads back to the kitchen

Beca just stands there to take in what Chloe just said. Then she races to the kitchen and scoffs down her pancakes. Chloe just watches her with and amused look on her face, taking her time. Beca picks Chloe's plate up from in front of her as soon as she has her last bite and throws it in the sink. Chloe slowly stands up and walks around the table. "You ready?" she turns to look at Beca.

What she sees is that Beca had already started to take of the few clothes she bothered to put on before breakfast.

They spend the next few weeks going at it like rabbits, this was not bad, in fact it was great. It was like they had a lot to catch up on. And it was the best sex that either of them had ever had. To have a partner that you could tell what you liked and what you didn't like, what worked and what didn't. It was experimenting but not how Chloe had meant in college. This was better. This was to discover everything you could about each other and to know every inch of each other's body.

So one morning over breakfast Beca was feeling brave "Chlo?"

"Mmmhmmm" Chloe answers

"I was thinking that maybe, I don't know that maybe we could be um girlfriends? That is if you want to that is?

Chloe looks at her. Tears start to form in her eyes. Beca is not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing because Chloe's face is giving nothing away.

"Chlo don't worry about it, it was just a stupid idea. Really please don't get upset. Just pretend I didn't say anything."

"Beca it's just"

Beca cuts her off "Really Chlo just forget it. It's ok, it was just a stupid idea."

"No I don't want too. It is just I need to tell you some things before you should ask me that question. Come over to the couch and we will talk."

Beca gets up and follows Chloe to the couch, she sits and Chloe sits facing her with their knees touching. Beca scared, she knows Chloe is going to tell her that it's a mistake. Everything they have done was a mistake and that they should go back and just be friends.

Chloe grabs Beca's hands and holds them in her. "First off" Chloe begins "I love you"

"I love you too Chlo"

"No you don't understand" replies Chloe "I am in love with you, I have been since you came back to the Bellas and we sang in the pool. I knew I had feelings for you before that but that was the night I knew I couldn't fight it anymore. I was going to tell you after the finals but you kissed Jesse. It broke my heart. But even with all the time that has passed since then, I still feel the same."

"But you were with Tom?"

"I was with Tom and I broke up with him that night in the pool. But when you chose Jesse, I went back to Tom, I cared for him, and he was always there when I needed him to be. You know that song "If you can't have the one you love then love the one you're with." That's what I did. He was good enough before, he could be again."

Beca just sits there shaking her head trying to take in everything Chloe was saying. For two people who have spent so much time with each other, talking about crap. They never actually managed to say anything they really wanted.

"What are you thinking?" asks Chloe

"I am thinking that we are the two dumbest people I know."

"Why?"

"Well I chose Jesse because you had Tom. I have been in love with you forever too. I don't know when it started, the day you stuck a flyer under my nose, jumping in my shower with me, I don't know when, but it is like I wasn't wake until you walked into my life. I never wanted to say anything because I was scared of losing you. But Chlo, I am in love with you too. This is good, right? It's just the two of us now, there is nothing stopping us."

"Well it's not just the two of us."

"What?"

"I never did tell you why I left Tom did I?"

"No but what does that matter now?"

"It matters a lot actually."

"Chlo"

Chloe takes a deep breath "I broke up with Tom because I am pregnant. He knows of course, I told him. He didn't care one way or another about what I wanted to do about it. I knew that I wanted to keep it and he said he would do the right thing and that we could get married, but I told him that I didn't want to bring a child up in a loveless marriage. It wouldn't be fair on him, me or the baby. He agreed he had known for a long time that there was no love between us, it was just easy."

Chloe takes a another breath and continues "So I came here knowing I needed to figure out what I was going to do next. Maybe that was a mistake to run to the one person I have wanted with all of my being. I knew it was wrong when I suggested that we hook up. But I couldn't help myself. I was here and you were here and within 24 I felt like I was home. I tried not to but I did. And we were acting like a couple but not being a couple and every night, I would lay in your arms and have to control myself because so many dirty thoughts would be racing around my head about what I wanted to be doing too you and with you.

I am so sorry Beca. I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't mean to put you in this spot, I really didn't. I thought I would stay a few days, find somewhere else live and go on from there. But here we are and I wasn't expecting this to be where we were, but I am not sorry for how I feel, or being in love with you or having had the chance to make love to you. But I need you to know that no matter what you say or what you do from this point on, know I love you and will always love you. And these last few months have been the happiest I have ever felt. Whatever you decide, I understand and fully accept, no questions asked."

"That's a lot to take in." Beca says as she rubs her temples

Chloe just nods. She is willing to sit there all day if that what Beca needs to process everything.

"So" Beca beings "In summary you are pregnant with Tom's child who you intend to keep, you live here with me and you are in love with me. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Ok. So if we became girlfriends, you would continue to stay here and have the baby?"

"Yes"

"You would want me to help raise your child?"

"She would be our child."

"It's a girl"

"Yes"

"Our child?" Beca asks

Chloe nods "I wouldn't want to raise her with anyone else. I know it's a lot to take in and even ask but I want this, I want you."

" Well um I suppose I better ring my dad and tell him he is about to become a grandfather." Beca states

"Really?" Chloe asks scared of getting ahead of herself.

"I think we have wasted enough time don't you. Although putting the cart before the horse comes to mind. But hey when have we ever done things the right way."

Chloe basically jumps onto Beca's lap and peppers her with kisses "Oh my god I love you so much."

"I love you to Chlo."

The End

 **Series this work belongs to:**

Part 1 of the There's something I need to tell you series Next Work →


End file.
